Semiconductor processes are often performed in vacuum environments and often use potentially harmful and/or corrosive chemicals. As such, semiconductor processing tools often include one or more sealed internal volumes that can be pressure-regulated to achieve the desired pressure environments. To facilitate loading and unloading of semiconductor wafers into the semiconductor processing tools without requiring that the entire internal volume of the tool be brought to atmospheric conditions, semiconductor processing tools may use a loadlock, which is a form of airlock. Loadlocks may also quarantine the internal volume of the tool from the outside environment thereby preventing diffusion of toxic chemicals into the fabrication facility's ambient environment where such chemicals may come into contact with human operators. Loadlocks also mitigate or prevent contamination of the process volumes with particulates from the ambient facility environment.